Une journée à la mer
by heliogabale1
Summary: Les vacances d'été touchent à leur fin avant que Lily Evans et Severus Snape entrent en cinquième année. Lily invite son ami pour une innocente journée à la plage mais les pensées de Severus, elles, deviennent de moins en moins innocentes.


Disclaimer : l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Rating :M principalement pour le langage et de nombreuses allusions sexuelles.

Résumé : les vacances d'été touchent à leur fin avant que Lily Evans et Severus Snape entrent en cinquième année. Lily invite son ami pour une innocente journée à la plage mais les pensées de Severus, elles, deviennent de moins en moins innocentes.

* * *

**Une journée à la mer**

Severus Snape retint tant bien que mal un gémissement. Avec les minces cloisons séparant leurs chambres, il n'avait pas envie que ses parents l'entendent. Les lèvres pincées, il fit aller et venir une main sur son sexe, espérant atteindre enfin la délivrance. Le sexe en question était enfilé dans une vieille chaussette dont l'adolescent avait perdu la jumelle. Il ne désirait pas tacher son pyjama ou ses draps.

La première fois qu'il avait eu un rêve érotique, l'année précédente, sa mère avait pu constater les résultats le lendemain. Son père s'était contenté de lui lancer une remarque graveleuse mais Eileen lui avait jeté les draps souillés à la figure.

« Est-ce que j'élève un être humain ou un bouc en rut ? lui avait-elle sèchement lancé. Nettoie ça tout seul et si je t'y reprend, tu le regretteras. »

Severus ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois. Sa mère ne le menaçait jamais en l'air et il savait de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de continuer d'avoir ce genre de réaction, aussi prenait-il depuis ses précautions pour ne pas laisser de traces.

Derrière ses paupières fermées, il pouvait voir Lily défaire lentement son chemisier, laissant entrevoir ses petits seins. Elle glissait en même temps son autre main sous sa jupe et… La semence se répandit dans la chaussette et Severus rouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il sentait son membre s'amollir. Il avait honte de penser à Lily ainsi. Il l'aimait depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours voulu la garder à l'abri de tout ce qu'il y avait d'impur. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cela faisait des mois qu'il imaginait sa meilleure amie dans des situations semblables et malgré sa honte, malgré l'impression qu'il la salissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se toucher en pensant à elle, en espérant qu'un jour… C'était répugnant. Il était répugnant. Néanmoins le plus répugnant était la pensée qu'à des kilomètres de là, à la même heure, Potter se livrait peut-être à la même activité en pensant à la même personne.

Potter. Lui et son ami Black faisaient de sa vie un enfer en le ridiculisant à la moindre occasion. Comme si Potter n'avait pas déjà tout ce qui manquait à Severus, il commençait à tourner autour de Lily. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Et même si Lily trouvait Potter agaçant, il craignait de la voir un jour changer d'avis. Tout le monde finissait par trouver des bons côtés à Potter. Severus serra les dents. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Potter et Black pouvaient bien s'amuser à ses dépens pour l'instant, mais ils ne paieraient rien pour attendre. Sitôt qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard il entrerait au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont on chuchotait les hauts faits dans la salle commune des Slytherin. Il savait qu'il avait des capacités qui intéresseraient le mage noir et celui-ci saurait lui apporter en échange le moyen de se faire craindre et respecter. Alors il s'occuperait de Black et Potter. Il les mettrait sous Imperium, il les obligerait à faire des choses… À s'enculer mutuellement, à se couper les couilles, et ensuite, ensuite, il leur lancerait le sort qu'il venait de concevoir, le sort réservé à ses ennemis, il les lacèrerait et les laisseraient se vider de leur sang sous ses yeux.

L'érection était de retour, mais cette fois-ci Severus n'en ressentit nulle honte.

* * *

L'adolescent se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, et rangea sous une lame de parquet la chaussette à foutre. Il avait attendu autant qu'il avait craint la journée à venir. Entrant sous la douche, il essaya de calmer ses battements de cœur. Aujourd'hui il allait revoir Lily, qui avait passé le mois de juillet à camper avec sa famille. Il pouvait compter sur elle pour éclairer ses vacances après plusieurs semaines sinistres à traîner dans le quartier pour échapper à ses parents. Mais elle l'avait invité à passer la journée à la plage avec Mr et Mrs Evans et sa gourde de sœur. Il avait accepté, et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter à présent.

Tandis que le jet de la douche l'éclaboussait, Severus laissa tomber son regard sur son corps. Un corps pale, maigre et glabre à l'exception d'une toison pubienne drue de laquelle émergeait un tout petit pénis. Quand les poils avaient commencé à pousser, Severus avait espéré que le reste suive le mouvement mais il avait été cruellement déçu. Certes il était encore jeune, il n'était pas trop tard, mais il commençait à s'alarmer. On disait que les hommes au gros nez étaient également dotés d'une grosse bite mais il était sûr que Dame Nature, qui n'avait eu de cesse de le désavantager, lui réservait une nouvelle désillusion. Pour l'instant en tout cas, ses parties génitales étaient d'une taille largement inférieure à la moyenne, même quand elles ne subissaient pas les effets de l'eau froide. Si jamais il allait aussi loin qu'il le souhaitait avec Lily, elle ne pourrait pas ignorer cela. Elle se moquerait… Non, elle ne se moquerait pas, elle avait trop de bonté pour cela mais elle aurait sans doute pitié. Severus aurait parié que Potter et Black étaient montés comme des trolls des montagnes, eux.

Il referma le robinet d'un mouvement rageur et se dirigea vers la pile de vêtements, saisissant le maillot de bain qui trônait dessus. Un vieux maillot appartenant à son père, dont on nouait l'élastique à la taille. Au moins ne glisserait-il pas, avec ce système. Et il était un peu grand, il ne moulerait pas son trop modeste paquet.

Une fois habillé, Severus passa par la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà sortie travailler et son père était attablé, buvant goulument un bol de chocolat chaud. Son tricot de peau grisâtre couvrant à peine un ventre distendu de buveur de bière était maculé de taches de confiture fraîches. Severus esquissa un rictus de dégoût et se dirigea vers la porte, saisissant au passage un sac à dos qui contenait sa serviette de plage.

« Je vais voir Lily, dit-il simplement.

- T'as pas encore réussi à la baiser celle-là ? » ricana son père entre deux gorgées bruyantes.

Severus lui fit un doigt dans son dos et saisit une casquette qui trainait. C'était une vieille casquette de marin dont il ignorait la provenance, mais il n'avait que ça pour se protéger la tête du soleil. Une fois dans la rue, marchant d'un bon pas, il laissa vite derrière lui les bâtiments miteux de son quartier pour rejoindre les pavillons pimpants de celui de Lily. Une voiture était garée devant l'un d'eux, et Lily en sortit.

« Sev', qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se voir ! On dirait que tu as grandi ! »

Severus devint écarlate tandis qu'elle se jetait contre lui en lui passant les bras autour du cou. Elle avait encore embelli durant leur mois de séparation.

« Géniale cette casquette, poursuivit Lily. Tu ressembles à Jackie Stewart avec. »

Devant le regard empli d'incompréhension de Severus, elle précisa :

« C'est un champion de Formule 1 »

Severus entendit ricaner dans son dos.

« Il ne connait même pas Jackie Stewart , dit Pétunia avec mépris en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

- Pétunia chérie, lança la voix de Mrs Evans depuis la maison, tu veux bien venir chercher la glacière ?

- Ben voyons, c'est toujours moi, » râla la jeune fille en ressortant en trainant les pieds.

Peu après, les parents de Lily apparurent, leurs affaires de plage sous le bras, et saluèrent chaleureusement Severus. Celui-ci leur rendit maladroitement leur bonjour. Les Evans étaient toujours gentils avec lui et il leur devait Lily… Mais ils n'étaient que des Moldus et ils étaient aussi responsables de Pétunia. Il ne savait jamais s'il devait les apprécier ou les mépriser.

Le trajet se passa bien, Lily ayant eu la bonne idée de s'assoir entre lui et sa sœur. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de l'école, de l'année à venir, et spéculèrent sur le prochain professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La matinée était bien entamée quand ils arrivèrent à la plage où les baigneurs étaient déjà nombreux.

« Nous allons acheter des boissons déclarèrent les parents de Lily une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. N'oubliez pas de mettre de la crème et il faut toujours que l'un de vous reste pour surveiller les affaires. »

Les filles furent aussitôt en maillot de bain. Severus laissa glisser son regard sur le corps anguleux de Pétunia et essaya de ne pas trop fixer celui de Lily, qui avait déjà des formes agréables. À contrecœur, il se déshabilla à son tour et sitôt en slip de bain s'assit sur sa serviette et passa les bras autour de ses jambes. Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable ainsi exposé avec seulement un petit bout de tissu noué autour de la taille.

« Tiens, sinon tu vas griller », dit Lily en lui tendant la crème dont elle venait de se badigeonner.

Severus commença à s'enduire de protection solaire et la rendit à Lily.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait le dos, malheureux, dit-elle en riant. Allons, je m'en occupe, allonge-toi. »

Severus se mit à protester mais se laissa rapidement faire. Les mains de Lily glissaient sur son dos, le caressait, l'enduisait de crème… Et produisaient un effet certain sur une partie de son anatomie qui, si elle était petite, n'en était pas moins réactive.

« Et voilà ! On peut aller se baigner, maintenant ! » lança Lily avec enthousiasme.

Severus paniquait intérieurement. S'il se levait maintenant, elle allait s'apercevoir de son émoi. C'était horriblement gênant.

« Je crois que le voyage m'a un peu écœuré, dit-il enfin. Va-z-y, je te rejoins.

- D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop. »

Lily s'éloigna et Severus croisa le regard narquois de Pétunia qui avait sorti un magazine idiot de son sac. Elle n'avait tout de même pas compris… Non, elle était trop bête.

Severus parcourut la plage du regard en attendant que sa trique disparaisse. S'il était objectif, il n'était pas le plus hideux des vacanciers. Ici, une femme obèse se dandinait et plus loin, un sexagénaire à la bedaine de buveur de bière faisait la conversation à des amis, un petit maillot dévoilant la raie de ses fesses. Il y avait bien pire que lui. Les Moldus n'avaient décidément aucune pudeur pour étaler ainsi leur chair repoussante.

« Dis-donc Snape, t'es vraiment tordu, ça doit faire cinq minutes que tu reluques ce type. Il te plait ? glissa Pétunia en levant les yeux de sa revue.

- Ta gueule, espèce de conne. »

Severus était toujours d'une politesse exquise quand les Evans étaient présents, et il avait appris à faire un effort vis-à-vis de Pétunia quand Lily était là mais les rares fois où ils se trouvaient seul, il ne prenait pas de gants. L'interruption de la Moldue l'avait tiré de ses pensées et il constata que son pénis était à nouveau flasque.

« Je vais me baigner » grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il eut tôt fait de repérer Lily qui sautait dans les vagues au milieu des autres baigneurs, sa chevelure rousse à présent mouillée et plaquée. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et Severus l'a rejoint, rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de juger son apparence, sa maigreur et son teint maladif. Elle était tellement merveilleuse.

« On nage jusqu'au ponton ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non, je ne nage pas très bien, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je préfère rester là où on a pied. »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Severus n'avait jamais eu de leçons de natation à proprement parler. Quand il était petit, sa mère s'était contentée de le jeter dans la rivière aux eaux douteuses qui jouxtait la maison et à lui apprendre à se maintenir la surface et avancer en brasse tant bien que mal.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, les deux amis se contentèrent de sauter dans les rouleaux et de s'éclabousser. Lily riait aux éclats et Severus commençait à se détendre. Finalement, la journée était loin d'être mauvaise. Il s'amusait avec Lily… Alors qu'il venait d'éviter d'être envoyé vers le rivage par une puissante vague, le sourire du Slytherin s'effaça, et il manqua un battement de cœur. Son maillot venait de glisser et était coincé au niveau de ses cuisses. L'eau lui arrivait au-dessus de la taille, Lily regardait ailleurs et il eut vite faite de le remettre en place et de renouer l'élastique avant que qui que ce soit ne s'aperçoive de ce qui s'était passé, mais toute sa gaieté s'envola immédiatement. Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose venant de son père le trahirait forcément.

La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu mais soudain il se sentit de nouveau exposé et vulnérable. Si le niveau de l'eau avait été plus bas… Si Lily avait regardé dans sa direction à ce moment-là et avait vu… Severus reprenait conscience de son apparence, de son visage ingrat, de son corps blafard et décharné et de la verge minuscule à peine cachée des regards par un slip de bain sur lequel il ne pouvait compter.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda Lily en le regardant, l'air inquiet.

- C'est rien, j'ai juste froid… je vais sortir.

- Déjà ? fit son amie, déçue. Dommage. À plus tard ! »

Le retour vers les serviettes lui parut interminable. Son plaisir avait été gâché, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et gloussait à son passage. Enfin, il arriva à destination. Pétunia était partie se balader et les parents Evans prenaient le soleil. Severus commença immédiatement à enfiler chemise et pantalon.

- Tu n'attends pas d'être sec ? » demanda gentiment Mrs Evans.

Severus secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux gras, et s'assit, ramenant de nouveau ses jambes sous son menton. Lily revint enfin, ruisselante.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! On marche le long de la plage ? »

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui emboita le pas, l'observant à la dérobée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà en août. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre la rentrée, dit Lily.

- Moi aussi. Mais cette année, il y a les BUSES, ça ne va pas être de la tarte. On devrait commencer à réviser, proposa Severus.

- Ce que tu peux être sérieux, répondit Lily en riant. Mais tu n'as pas tort. Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas chez moi cette semaine, on commencerait à mettre au point un planning. »

Severus approuva immédiatement.

« Je parie que Potter va prendre ça à la rigolade et qu'il va quand même réussir. On lui passe tout, grogna-t-il.

- J'aimerais ne pas avoir à penser à Potter quand je ne l'ai pas sous le nez, remarqua Lily, les sourcils froncés.

- Désolé. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter de partager la même salle commune que ce type.

- Ça, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Mais c'est tout de même pire de partager le même dortoir que Mulciber.

- Il n'est pas si mal », marmonna Severus en se renfrognant.

Lily ignora son objection. Malgré toutes ses qualités, il y avait des choses que même Lily ne pouvait comprendre. Elle était au-dessus de ça, mais Severus n'avait pas les mêmes privilèges. Rien ne lui serait jamais offert à cause de son manque de moyens et de charme. Mais il était intelligent, et un sorcier plus que compétent, et il y avait des gens qui reconnaissaient ça, même s'ils étaient condamnés par des biens pensants. Mulciber n'était pas aimable, il était souvent brutal, même avec les membres de sa maison, mais parfois Severus aurait aimé être à sa place. Pas autant qu'à la place de Lucius Malefoy… Ou de Potter, mais Mulciber se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il se fichait de ressembler à un homme de Neandertal, il était sûr de son pouvoir, de son avenir, et il l'appréciait lui, Severus, et ses petites inventions. Peu de gens étaient capables d'apprécier son esprit et Mulciber faisait partie de ces rares personnes.

La conversation mourut et la promenade se poursuivit agréablement, comme le reste de la journée. On replia bagage en fin d'après-midi et Pétunia passa le trajet à râler qu'on soit parti si tôt, avant que le garçon si charmant qu'elle avait rencontré ne lui donne son numéro de téléphone.

« Passe me voir quand tu veux ! » lança Lily et Severus esquissa un sourire en sortant de la voiture.

Malgré l'incident du maillot à présent presque oublié, cette sortie à la plage était plutôt positive. Une belle journée de vacances comme Severus en avait trop peu goûté, et il allait bientôt revoir Lily.

La nuit tombait quand il rentra chez lui. Après de courtes ablutions, Severus enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps, chaussette en place.

* * *

_Le maillot de bain dansait sur les vagues et Severus courait vers lui, espérant le récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa nudité. Mais les vagues ne cessaient de le rejeter sur le rivage tandis que le maillot de bain disparaissait à l'horizon. La mer se retira et Severus se retrouva seul sur l'étendue sableuse. Il baissa les yeux sur son bas-ventre et poussa un cri incrédule. Son micropénis avait laissé place à un membre imposant, colossal, et ses petits testicules s'étaient transformées en de lourdes bourses généreuses. Aussitôt cette métamorphose constatée, sa verge se durcit et se dressa. Severus contempla son érection avec émerveillement. C'est alors qu'il entendit les rires derrière lui. Plein d'appréhension, il se retourna._

_Ils étaient tous là. Les baigneurs moldus qu'il avait croisé dans la journée, les Evans au grand complet, des élèves de Hogwarts parmi lesquels Potter et Black et leurs amis idiots Lupin et Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy qui avait quitté l'école quelques années auparavant, Mulciber et les autres membres de son dortoir, Albus Dumbledore, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard… Ils riaient, riaient en le contemplant, et paralysé d'horreur, Severus sentit son sexe démesuré se ramollir et retomber, flasque, entre ses jambes maigres. L'hilarité du public redoublait et Severus vit son appareil génital rétrécir à vue d'œil. Les rires continuaient, continuaient, continuaient, et ses parties intimes se ratatinaient, se ratatinaient, se ratatinaient jusqu'à devenir microscopiques_

Recroquevillé dans son lit, les mains crispées de façon protectrice sur son entrejambe, Severus Snape sanglota dans son sommeil.

FIN

Voilà ma première fanfiction achevée. J'ai l'intention d'en écrire d'autres centrées sur Snape dans cet univers, j'espère donc que ça vous a plu.


End file.
